A Pokemon's Jungle Book
by Cydonia921
Summary: When a battle broke out between a pack of Mightyenas and a Serperior, the result was that Hiyori, a human girl, could live her life in peace. But she must escape the place she loves due to the Serperior coming back. Read on and enjoy this tale!


In the far off jungles of a distant land, everything appeared to be in working order in the natural cycle. Pidgeots flew above the canopies, looking down with their sharp eyes to see any prey they may encounter; Donphans made the earth tremble as they rolled past, creating a dirt path that other Pokemon could follow; and almost everything was normal….Almost.

A cry of pain was heard in one region of the jungle, along with the snapping of jaws and a heavy thud that seemed to boom across the area. The pack of Mightyena swiftly maneuvered themselves as if they were all interconnected into one body. One of them stood upon a rock that overlooked the situation, most likely the female of the alpha male. Her eyes looked at the blood that stained the moist ground, stern yet feeling her heart sink. Then, she glanced at the pack surrounding a green figure.

The figure had a serpentine body, with yellow patterns that people would say would resemble royalty. He had ear-like fringes on the top of his head, and around his neck was a cape-like fringe that, again, resembled a king. His skin was a pale green from his head and neck, and a deep green from the fringe to the end of his tail (which had frilled leaves at the end of it). His eyes were like rubies, almost a blood red as he glared at the pack of dark-types surrounding him. Specks of blood stained his body, particularly around his neck area, where there was a bite wound. He rose upright, making all the other Mightyenas appear to pale in comparison.

A Mightyena took a step forward, a fresh wound across his nose as blood slowly dripped down. "There is no more reason to fight! You and I have suffered losses, enough blood has been spilled!", he exclaimed, wincing in pain as he let off a deep snarl towards the grass-type, known as a Serperior.

Serperior brushed aside the blood on his neck, merely smearing it against his serpentine flesh. A young Pokemon darted out to his aid, his black fur shimmering in the sunlight, his head having a tuft of red fur at the end of it. He had a fox-like appearance to him, and this was no other than Zorua. "Sir! You're injured!", he exclaimed, a tone of concern heard in his voice. The Serperior glanced at Zorua, shaking his head a bit. "You need not worry, these fools have nothing that could down me…", he muttered out to Zorua, before glaring at the leader of the pack. "And blood has been spilled for a worthy cause! You fools don't know what that…human is capable of!", he shouted out to them, glaring at the den by the female Mightyena, knowing that unmistakable, wretched scent of human.

The leader snarled, as did all the others. "I know the risks of a human, as my son has been taken from me when I was naïve and young! But does everything in the jungle not have a chance to live their life the way they want to?", he said to Serperior, hearing the others join into the conversation. Some of them even hurled insults at the serpent, - "You would just slaughter the poor girl!" – "You stick man like Seviper stick Tepigs! How would you like it if we stuck you!" –, were among some of the things they hurled at the Serperior.

Serperior made a most sinister laugh, raising his head up high. "You do realize that once that human grows up, she'll be the beginning of the end for you, wretched Mightyenas! She'll run off and join the troupe of humans, and come back with nothing but a tainted mind to capture each and every one of you. Not only that, she could also learn how to develop traps and take you by surprise!", he explained to them, having Zorua join in. "Yeah! And what would you think of her when she captures an innocent Zorua like me?", he added in to Serperior's speech, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Almost immediately, the pack fell silent as a cool wind blew across the area. They were stumped by what the Serperior said. What if she does become that? That would mean the end of freedom as they know it. One of them was about to speak, until the female ran up to the Serperior, her eyes cold and full of fury. The leader blinked once and his jaw dropped, for a female Mightyena only has this look in her eyes when a pup is threatened by another Pokemon. "What makes you think that once she grows up she will become this unspeakable fear? What if she grows up, and she becomes strong enough to take on a slimy, filthy creature like you? There is a time when something upsets the balance, but that is not today! If she was raised by humans, then yes, she would become that most likely! But if we raise her here, where she is surrounded by nature and enjoys the jungle like all of us do, then she will remember us as her own!", she said in a loud, clear, and stern tone that almost outdid the leader.

Serperior looked shocked at what the female was saying, and Zorua had hidden behind his liege when the mother Mightyena had sprinted up to him. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a glare from the rest of the pack; then he swallowed it.

"There is no reason to not give this girl a chance to live life the way she wants to! Now begone, before I make a fine pelt of your hide for her to rest her head on!", she shouted to Serperior, glaring at his ruby-red eyes with her fierce icy-blue pair.

Serperior huffed, and turned away from the mother Mightyena. He scoffed and raised his head. "Well then, it appears you pitiful pack of Mightyena know no better. But be warned, for that girl will be my succulent prize when she's older. That, I can guarantee you….", he told the pack in a cold manner, slowly starting to slither away. "Hikaru, come," he said to the Zorua sternly, slithering into the brush.

Hikaru, the Zorua, ran next to the brush, and spun around as he made a small bark. "I swear on my liege that I will never forgi-", he started, but was swiftly cut off by the snap of Mother Mightyena's jaws, nearly biting his head off had she actually intended to kill. Like the wind, he sprinted towards his master.

The leader paused, and stood before his mate. "Dear, do you really think that…", he started, but received an endearing lick from her. "Of course not. She will never grow up to be like the trainers. Although, I need you to send for our Persian friend. He must see to it that criminal never reaches this part of the jungle again…", she said to the leader in a cool manner, making a small sigh of relief as she looked back at the den.

At the entrance was the litter of pups she had bore just a little under three weeks ago. And mixed with the litter was a human child, probably around the age two. She had brown skin that was only complimented by her black hair, and bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the evening sunset. She made a light smile as she saw the mother, an infectious laugh coming from her that seemed to melt all who heard it.

Mother Mightyena nuzzled the leader affectionately, saying, "You know, I have heard stories of humans living with Pokemon before….And this one will surely be the finest of them all~" The leader blinked, then made a light laugh, giving her a small lick on her furry cheek. "Yes…", he said quietly, before looking to the rest of the pack. "Spread out! You must keep a lookout for the vile man devourer for the next few nights!", he exclaimed, before slowly moving towards the den with his loving mate, his tail twitching out of tender love and care for her.

Thus, seventeen rains have come and gone, and the mother and father watched Hiyori grow, and learn the laws that they all abided. And yet…In the bottom of his heart Father Mightyena feared the Serperior's words, knowing that one day, they would become the truth.


End file.
